


Bonded

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonds, Dark Jensen, Depressed Jared, Feelings, M/M, Omega Jared, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared visits his parents and starts to sort through what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you, everyone, for all the great comments. Sorry, it took so long to post this...  
> Ok, this is just me but I gave Jared different parents. Their names are Gregg and Brenda. I feel more comfortable just making up new people. So hope you don't mind. As always this is unbeta'd so sorry for the errors but they are all mine.
> 
> ****Not a stand alone! Must read the entire series****

Jensen turned down the long lane to Jared’s parent's house.  He put the car into park, got out and grabbed Jared’s and Michael’s bags carrying them up to the porch.  He was back down the stairs taking Michael from Jared and hugging him tight.

“Be a good boy for your papa,” Jensen said as he gave the boy small kisses to his forehead.  

Handing Michael back to Jared he walked around the car to the driver's side and took one more look at Jared. 

“I’ll pick you up Saturday,” Jensen declared and swiftly got back in the car and pulled away.

Jared felt dumbfounded.  As an omega, he wanted to chase after his alpha and beg for forgiveness. He fought against his feelings and stood stoic while watching his alpha drive away.

“Did he just dump you out here like yesterday’s trash,” Brenda said.

Jared whirled around.

“Mom…” Jared sighed.

“Ahh, baby, “ Jared’s mom ran down the stairs giving her son a hug. 

“Look at my big boy,” She said as she reached for her grandson.

“C’mon boys lets go inside,” Brenda said as she carried Michael into the house leaving Jared to grab the bags and follow her inside.

After a long afternoon of chasing Michael around the farmhouse, Jared was ready to sit down and relax while his son napped.  His mother made a fresh pot of herbal tea and poured Jared a mug full.

“Let me find your father, and then you can explain what happen today,” Brenda said as she left the room.

The one thing Jared loved about his parents is how they could sit and just listen.  He didn’t feel that they were judging him or thinking less of him.  The thing that always annoyed him was their ability to communicate through their bond.  He always felt left out when they’d have their private non-verbal conversations. He watched as his parents gave each other meaningful looks before turning their attention to him. 

Brenda reached out and grabbed Jared’s hand.

“Honey, I’m so sorry that you have been going through this by yourself.  You should have talked to us.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Worried, I’ve been nothing but worried since the day you mated Jensen.  You know how I feel about the Ackles.  His father has been trying to take omegas rights away for years.” Brenda exclaimed.

“Son what we’re really worried about is how you closed off your bond to your alpha.” Jared father stated.

Jared looked down at his hands he always hated it when he disappointed either of his parents.

“I have to ask to clarify, have you had your bond closed off completely since you mated or off and on,” Gregg asked.

“Um, pretty much closed off.” Jared quietly responded.  Brenda sighed at his answer.

“Why?” Brenda asked.

“I don’t know, at first Jensen was so happy that we mated and, I…I was devastated and all I could feel was his joy.  He ignored my feelings completely and just kept sending his happiness back at me.  I couldn’t take it, so I cut it off.”  Jared said despondently.

“So, what do you feel from Jensen?” Gregg asked.

“Mostly…nothing. Sometimes, if Jensen really projects his feelings through the bond I can feel him.”

“What feelings if any does Jensen feel from you?”

“Anger,” Jared said quietly.

“Oh, honey, the thing that makes alpha/omega relationships so special is our ability to be bonded together.  It’s the most wonderful thing.” Brenda announced.

“It felt alien and wrong,”  Jared argued back.

“No; God, we did this…” Brenda looked at her mate.

“I’m so sorry Jared, you’re not only hurting Jensen, but you are also hurting yourself,” Gregg said calmly.

“I can’t believe that out of everything I told you the only thing you’re focused on is our bond.” Jared shot back.

“That’s because son all your problems stem from that one action.”

“Of course it’s my fault.  I thought my parents would at least be on my side.” Jared said as he started to get up from the table.

“Jared sit down.” His father said.

Jared slowly sank back down.

“Thank you. As for taking sides, I’m calling this how I see it. Let me ask you a question.  If Jensen never feels anything from you other then anger, how does he know what makes you happy? Or hopeful? Or sad?”

“I, I don’t,” Jared stuttered out.

“Exactly, when an alpha can’t feel his mate, what do you think that does to him? Then he finds out his mate has been leaving his pup and running around town and he can’t feel if he’s ok or not?” Jared’s father’s voice became deeper as he narrowed his eyes at his son.

 “Gregg please, your anger is not helping.” Brenda chided.

“No, Luv, Jared needs to hear this because for better or worst Jensen is his alpha. Jensen is acting overprotective because he can’t feel you and he can’t trust you. Frankly, neither one of you knows each other.  As, for what happen with Lisa, yeah, Jared you are leaving yourself wide open for that to continue to happen if you don’t make a decision about what you want.”

Jared was looking down at the table unable to look at his father.  He couldn’t understand why everyone, even his parents was sided with Jensen. After a few moments, he stood up.

“Excuse me.” He said as he left the room.

“Really? You could have shown a little bit of compassion.” Brenda said as she gathers her mug and Jared’s from the table.

“We're not doing him any favors by cuddling him. Did you know he had his side of the bond cut off this whole time?” Gregg asked.

“I knew he’d shut it down, but no I didn’t know it was like this. I feel like it’s my fault.  I was so disappointed when he told me about his mating, and I know I have a hard time hiding my disdain for Jensen.  How did our son end up in a traditional mateship?”

“It was more than likely that Jared would have mated with a traditional alpha. Jared has always wanted to please us and perhaps he can’t reconcile his feelings about Jensen because we can’t reconcile our feelings about Jensen.”

“Great are you saying I’m gonna have to greet him with open arms now?” Brenda snarked.

“Maybe.”

“At least he gives me cute grand babies.”

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Time past quickly for Jared at his parent's house. It was already Wednesday and Jared was ready to go home.  He learned a few things since being back at his parent's house.  One was Michael would start whining for Jensen every night right before Jensen called.  Jared admitted to himself that he felt a bit of jealousy that his son was more in tune with Jensen than he was.  He also found himself touching and feeling the bond.  When the bond first formed it felt alien to him, thick, strong and unyielding but now it was almost hard to find.  Just a thin thread between him and his alpha. He also watched his parents since being here.  They were truly two halves that made up a whole.  He coveted what they had.  He could see that their world boiled down to just the two of them.  He could also understand their concern for him and let his hurt feelings go from the other night.

The next day Jared woke up feeling depressed.  He let his mother take care of Michael while he stayed in bed.  He knew what he had to do, but was scared to let the final piece of the wall come down.  Jensen might not want him any longer.  He might prefer a beta at this point.  He laid in bed trying to think of every scenario.  Around mid-afternoon he did it.  He opened his side of the bond slowly and was immediately overwhelmed by Jensen’s feelings.  Sadness hit him first with a burst of surprise and then happiness.

His cell phone rang.  It was Jensen. He let it ring for a minute and then finally answered.

“Jared.” Jensen burst out.

“Alpha” Jared whispered.

“I’m on my way.” Jensen hung up.

Jared laid curled up in a ball waiting for Jensen using all his strength to keep from reclosing the bond. 

Jensen left work and made it to Jared’s parents in record time.  He didn’t’ even knock on the door, but just entered the house. He ignored Jared’s mother and Michael and raced up to Jared’s room, letting himself in.

Jensen’s heart sunk when he saw his omega curled up on the bed facing away from him. 

 “Jared,” Jensen said as he climbed on the bed behind Jared.

“Alpha, this probably means nothing.”

“Oh, Jared this means everything,” Jensen said as he pulled his omega to him tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
